That's Where It Is
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: When Keely's dad dies, her world comes crashing down...


I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update Unbelievable, I just don't have as much time on my hands than I did before...I will do it at least once a week, if not more!

**_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes_**

Keely ran. And kept running. It was cold, it was dark, but she didn't care. She had to get away. Part of her knew that she was doing the wrong thing. If she felt like this, then how did she suppose her mother felt? But once she was out, she couldn't stop.

_**Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Keely smiled as she ran up the pathway, Phil trying to catch her. "No! Look, I'm sorry! Phil! No!"_

_And then she opened the door._

_Her mother was standing at the mirror, tears trickling down her face, and when she saw Keely, she extended her arms._

_"Mom? What is it?" Keely said, her breath back, but the worry drowning her words._

_Mandy Teslow let out a sob. "Keely, honey. That was grandma."_

_"Is grandma okay? I mean, if she was on the phone to you, then she must be, right?" Keely said, looking at Phil, who was standing next to her._

_Mandy shook her head. "Grandma is fine…well, kind of. Keely, muffin, it's your father…"_

_"No…" Keely said, but in a very different way than she had been saying it a few seconds before._

_Keely's mother nodded morbidly. "I'm afraid there's been an accident. A car crash. Your father was in the passenger seat. A truck crashed into them. Nobody in the car survived. I'm so sorry, Keels…"_

_And then, Keely's world crumbled around her feet._

_**In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is**_

Keely wondered if her mom would even notice she was gone. She doubted it. Only Phil would. But he didn't love her, so why would he care?

"Dad…" Keely whispered. "Why did you leave? We were going to go to Europe this summer. Just you and me. Because mom was at her stupid estate agent convention or something. And we were going to have so much fun. Why did you have to leave me?"

**_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be_**

"Hello?" Phil said. It was midnight, and the phone had begun to ring. He had no idea who it was, but if it was a salesperson…

"Phil?" Mandy Teslow practically screeched down the phone. "Is Keely with you?"

Phil felt a pang of worry. "No. Why would she be here?"

"She's run away! Keely has run away. She's not with Via, or you, or Owen, or grandma…oh no…" Mandy rambled.

Phil tried to reassure her, even though his heart was screaming. "I'm sure she's okay. I'll help you look for her."

"Are you sure Phil?" Mandy said.

Phil nodded. He had never been more sure of anything. "Yes. I love Keely. I have to help find her…"

"You love her?" Mandy sounded excited. "Oh my goodness. Well maybe you can help her through this. I mean, even though me and her father had split up, I still miss him terribly, and I'm probably not the best person to be there for her at the moment."

Phil was already running upstairs to get ready, the cordless phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear. "Okay Mrs Teslow. Um…I'll be out in 10 minutes. We'll find her."

"Thank you so much Phil. I can't lose both David and Keely in the same day," Mandy sniffed.

But Phil had already hung up, and was getting ready,

_**When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now**_

Keely had begun to walk now. The darkness was suffocating her, and she couldn't see through it.

She thought of her father, and fresh tears leaked down her face.

And then she thought of Phil. She wondered if he knew yet. That she had gone AWOL. She hoped he was looking for her. She wished she had never gone away. But she couldn't bring herself to go back.

And then she gave up, and crumpled to the floor.

**_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_**

Phil raced round the corner, his flashlight in his hand. He probably should have told his parents where he was going, but he had no time. There was no time…

His cell phone rang, and he pulled it out quickly, hoping it might be Keely. "Hello?"

"Phil!" Mrs Teslow gasped. "Where are you?"

Phil sighed. "I'm just coming round the corner of my street."

"I can't find her. I called the police. I told them the directions to your house, they'll want to ask you some questions. Stay there," Mandy said, her voice muffled. "I know you won't have hurt Keely, but they said it was standard procedure. I hope you understand."

Phil felt disappointed, but he knew that it was right for the police to want that. He saw a blue light ahead, and hung up.

"Mr Phil Diffy?" A police officer got out of the car, and Phil nodded. "I'm sure you know what's happened."

Phil nodded. "Yeah. I'm kind of out to help look for her."

"So you have no idea where she'd be?" The man asked him.

Phil shook his head. "No. She never even suggested she'd run away. It never seemed like something Keely would do. She was happy, until today. Her dad just died…"

"We know. So there's nowhere she'd go. No special place, or favourite place ever?" The police officer asked.

Something twitched in the back of Phil's mind.

"_This is my favourite place in the world right now Phil…"_

"The tree!" Phil shouted, and began to sprint down the street.

"What tree?" The police officer shouted to his back.

_**  
It's a life time thrill,  
When tiding braces,  
The biggest things in the smallest places**_

Keely lay, sobbing into the leaves. She wanted to go home. She wanted Phil. She wanted her dad back.

She remembered her conversation with Phil, that happened that morning. Or the morning of the day before. She didn't know what time it was.

"_This is my favourite place in the world right now Phil. And it's all because of you," she had smiled, and when he smiled back, she melted. _

_He had nodded. "Me too. In the whole of the 21st century, there is nowhere I'd rather be."_

But right now, Keely could think of a million places that she'd rather be.

**_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_**

"Keely! Are you here? Keels?" Phil yelled, praying for an answer. Hoping that the next step he took would lead him to her, and that she'd be fine. That she'd be okay.

Keely lifted her head, as she heard a familiar voice. Her heart began beating at 100 miles an hour. "Phil! I'm over here! Phil…"

Phil ran to where the voice had come from. "Keely!"

**_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_**

He swept her up in a hug, and she hugged back, crying into his shoulder. "Phil, I miss him. I want my dad back."

"I know you do Keely. I know, but he's gone. And he's not coming back. But he'll never stop loving you. And neither will I. I love you Keels," Phil comforted her.

Keely lifted her head, and smiled. "I love you too Phil."

And after that first kiss, both of them knew, in more ways than one, that nothing would ever be the same again.

_**That's where it is**_

* * *

Carrie Underwood - That's where it is.

I don't own POTF.


End file.
